


Was it me all along?

by Wolnimations



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire, Gen, Pandora's Vault, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolnimations/pseuds/Wolnimations
Summary: Dream slowly breaks in prison.And he didn't even do anything.How had his irrational anger gone so far?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	1. Trapped x2

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi! This is my first ao3 fanfic so sorry if it's crap i was just theorizing with some friends and this happened so uhhhh enjoy?
> 
> Also i dunno about the tag thing i just copied the tags on another fanfic tbh

Prison sucked.

He didn't deserve being here. The person- or thing- that was supposed to be there was now on the loose, spreading over the smp. No one visited him anymore except Sam. And he now seemed... empty. Something about being with an egg. He didn't understand what it was all about, but he decided it was better not to ask- he probably wouldn't get an answer anyway.

The only thing that concerned him was where it could be. Dreamon, was it called? Dream had one of those. When Fundy and Tubbo had exorcised him, they had kind of split both of their consciousness apart. But the Dreamon had ended up with full control of Dream, and everything from that point was its doing. Not to mention, the Dreamon had also been manipulating since the start of L'manburg. And now he was here, rotting in his own prison for "his" actions.

He was sure the Dreamon hadn't just left him alone- it had always whispered into his ears (does one even have ears when they don't have a body?) how he was perfect for his plans, how he had so much benefits to give it, how it could feed off his feelings as much as he wanted. And he hated how its words rang in his ears, making sitting in the obsidian box more torture than it already was.

Atleast everyone else was happy. That was the only thing keeping him sane, the thought of his friends being safe, free from its tricks.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The egg wants you to swear, Bad! Do it for the egg!" Tommy yelled at the demon which was standing on top of the egg. Bad could feel the entity underneath him telling him to kill the child already, that he wasn't useful to them, that they were better off without him, but something told Bad to keep the kid around. A feeling that he shouldn't do that.

"Oh Tommy, you foolish child. Just come in the box already and no one gets hurt." The humanoid cat beside him took that as a sign to point his trident at the blonde, the latter backing away slightly.

"No thank you! I saw what that did to Sam, I don't wanna end up the same!" Tommy started walking backwards towards the exit, but Punz behind him pointed his axe at the smaller's back.

"It's fine, Punz, let him go. We'll try again later. The box is already occupied by Puffy, I think it's better if we let her learn to love the egg first." Bad grinned as Tommy widened his eyes, clearly not expecting Puffy out of all people to be the one in there. He glared at the leader of the Eggpire as Punz lowered his axe, muttering a 'fuck you' before walking out.

Bad walked up to the box, peeking in from the top. Puffy looked at him with pleading eyes, voice dry as she talked to him.

"Bad please-"

"Do you love the egg?" Bad asked calmly.

"I do! I do please just let me go-"

"I think you're lying to me. You're staying here until you truly love the egg." He walked back over to Ant, whispering something into the other's ear. Ant ran off.

The Eggpire had just begun.


	2. Dreamons and eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egg keeps spreading.
> 
> It seems Tommy only has one choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah last chapter sucked so i'll make this one better
> 
> Also sorry if they're out of character lmao

Tommy explained Puffy's situation to Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy, the fox seeming to be the one putting more thought into it. Suddenly, the ginger raised his hand, causing everyone to look at him.

"Tubbo, remember the Dreamon Hunters?" He asked the brunette. Tubbo nodded as Fundy proceeded to explain about how the hole was related to the Dreamons and Dreamon hunters. _(If you don't know what i'm talking about, just look up "Fundy meets the Egg" or something like that on youtube)_

"So you're saying the Egg is a Dreamon?" Tubbo asked to which Fundy nodded. "It makes sense... but how would a Dreamon have turned into that? As far as we know, Dreamons can only influence one person as a time."

"As far as _we_ know. But there is a certain person that might know more on the topic." The boy in a blue beanie sighed, looking at both Fundy and Tubbo as they wondered who it was. Surprisingly, Tommy got it before either of them.

"Are you saying we ask Dream!? But he's crazy! He would lie to us!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Maybe he won't. Being trapped really does things to people, you know?" Quackity looked at the president, who was whispering something to the fox hybrid. The latter nodded and Tubbo turned back to Quackity.

"If you believe this is really the only way to save the smp, there's no harm in trying. But please stay safe, I don't want you to get hurt." Tubbo handed Quackity a pass to enter the prison; they now needed one of those to enter. He also handed one to Tommy, who looked at him in disbelief.

" _You_ want _me_ to go see _Dream_?" The blonde asked, to which the brunette responded calmly.

"I think it's only right if you go. Dream can't fool you, you know all of his tricks. Plus, if he tries to pull anything funny, you're good at fast reactions." He smiled at the younger who sighed.

"Fine, i'll go."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy reluctantly entered the cell with Quackity, looking at Dream. Unlike expected, he was backed up against the wall, his dull eyes no longer shining with any emotion other than _fear_. He saw himself in Dream, and couldn't help but feel a tad bit bad for him. But he wasn't here to give Dream his pity.

"What do you want?" Dream looked at them up and down, realizing they had no weapons on their hands and visibly relaxed a bit, but was still backed against the corner as far away from the two as possible.

"We need to know about something, and only you can tell us." Quackity simply said, to what the prisoner seemed to perk up in interest.

"What is it?" 

"We need information on the Dreamons, big man." Tommy answered.

Dream froze. Why would they need to know? Had something happened? Had it hurt someone? Were they in trouble? He shook his head, staring up at the two. "I can't answer you, i'm sorry-"

Tommy was a bit shocked. First of all, he'd never, _ever_ heard Dream apologize to him. And second, the amount of fear with which he said that sentence broke his heart. What had happened to him? "Why not?"

"I can't answer that, eithe-" He was cut off by Quackity taking a step towards him, to which he whimpered.

"You don't have a choice, green boy. Now tell us."

Dream considered his options here. Which was worse. He made up his mind and reached for his mask. "I'm not telling you! Go away!"

He chucked it at Quackity weakly, which to no one's surprise didn't hit him. Quackity glared daggers into Dream, reaching to grab his sword before Tommy stopped him. 

"Last cannon life, remember? This could be important enough to be that, and it's no use if we kill him." Tommy reasoned. Dream was surprised that Tommy hadn't let the other kill him after all they thought he did.

Quackity sighed and grabbed Tommy's arm. "Come on, we're leaving."

They started walking out and were almost out of sight when Dream quickly said something, the first information on them that came to mind. "Theycanonlycontrolonepersonatatimebutmaybethey'dbeabletomakeanamplifier-"

And with that, the almost pointless visit to Dream was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also also: It's been about a month since Dream was put in prison


End file.
